Friends are forever
by Ayumi Hikaru-Baka
Summary: Yoz! In the beginning, there isn't a lot of the SLam Dunk characters but i promise i'll add more of them later! i promise! im also adding later a song i wrote called "Surreal", This story is how 3 girls find their dreams coming true..okay im horrible at s


Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me etc etc etc  
  
"A new school day..I wonder what it will bring?" Akiko mused while strolling to school. "Im sure it'll be interesting!" Ayumi chimed in. " Nah.I hate school!" Natsumi sulked, she always hated school esp. when it started. Akiko shrugged, she never knew what to expect from school. Ayumi just continued walking. Akiko was tall and dark with short dark brown curly hair. Ayumi on the other hand was fair with shoulder- length auburn hair, Natsumi had long frizzy hair, fair and always had a Garfield grin on her face. "HEY! WATCH OUT!" Natsumi cried out in alarm. " huh? Akiko looked back, not noticing a car speeding 2wards her. The red car den skidded, trying to avoid Akiko but instead hit her straight on the back. "BABOON!!!!" Ayumi shouted n ran to Akiko's limp body. "wake up!!!" Natsumi shook her shoulder up n down. Akiko moaned feebly, the driver jumped out of his car n ran to Akiko. He was impossibly tall with 90 degree hair ," is she okay?" he asked. " what do u think!" Ayumi snapped at him. The driver ignored her n whipped out his mobile n dialed 999, 'U're supposed to call 991, u idiot!' Natsumi pointed out. The driver argued with her, taking Natsumi and Ayumi to be sobbing, distraught females. Akiko was annoyed at waiting so long n snatched the hp from the driver and dialed 991, "hello? Im dying now so can u send an ambulance now?" she told the person, " and this is not a joke!" n hung up. Sendoh and her friends was looking at her confused. "u all were taking too long!" she explained n attempted to stand up. " Lay down! U were just hit by a car" Ayumi forced Akiko to lay down. " this is boring, you would think that the ambulance would come faster!' Akiko fidgeted impatiently. "just wait! God I wish I never met a girl like u" the driver grumbled. "hey! Who asked u to knock me down!" Akiko argued back, n lay back, exhausted. Natsumi noticed this n told Akiko" just relax" and turned to the driver " Just keep quiet" The driver opened his mouth to respond until Ayumi shot a warning look at him. Akiko closed her eyes.she was so tired...and quietly slipped into a coma.  
  
"AKI!!!!!!" Natsumi was openly alarmed now. Ayumi just couldn't believe it..she slumped down. The driver was alarmed, he took out his phone again n called 991, "HURRY! The girl is now in a coma!" he barked into the phone," We're now at 151 Naganowa street!" he flipped the mobile shut n prayed for a miracle.  
  
The ambulance came n loaded the unconscious Akiko. Natsumi, Ayumi and the driver rode with her. " For once she's quiet." Natsumi marveled. " yeah.." Ayumi agreed. Meanwhile the driver was by Akiko's side muttering encouragement to her not that she could hear him. " Aki, just wake up, u can do it." he rallied Akiko. Ayumi was furious at the driver for being so careless. "who says you can call her Aki?" Ayumi arrogantly told the driver. " U can only called her Shinomoto-sama" Natsumi backed up Ayumi. The driver sighed, "I'm really sorry for what I have done." " SAYING SORRY CAN'T BRING AKI BACK!!!" Ayumi yelled at the driver. Natsumi told the driver " you can start by telling us ur name so we know who we're suing." The driver heaved" Sendoh.. Sendoh Akira"  
  
The ambulance finally reached the hospital where the medics rushed Akiko to the operating room. Natsumi told Ayumi quietly " we have to go to school, we'll see how Akiko is doing after school." Ayumi nodded n Sendoh intervened, "I have to go to school too, want me to give u a lift?" "No way! We saw the way you drive" Natsumi declined. " Fine Fine.." Sendoh shrugged. Ayumi nudged at Natsumi " Are u sure? We'll be late if we don't hitch a ride" Natsumi sighed and for Ayumi's constant badgering agreed to ride with Sendoh. Sendoh in the end sent the two girls to Shohoku school.and later sped off to Ryonan school,. 'We're late!" Ayumi panted as she and Natsumi raced to their classroom. They stopped right in front of the classroom and walked meekly in. "Good Morning Sensei!" Ayumi chirped. Natsumi quietly greeted the teacher. The teacher glared at them " Any excuses?" Ayumi swallowed."well....you see." she began weakly, Natsumi continued " Another girl is supposed to be here but she got hit by a car and is now in a coma" The teacher and the students stared at her. The teacher squared her shoulders " Another outlandish excuse no doubt. You two and ur other friend will have detention when she comes later." Ayumi gasped " is she kidding? Detention on my first day? No way!" She raised her voice " Sensei! This is not a excuse!!! You can call the hospital to verify!" Natsumi too found her voice " A girl named Akiko Shinomoto is down there in a coma!" The class couldn't believe that the two new girls were shouting at the teacher, they looked at the new girls with interest. Ayumi and Natsumi took a deep breath and cooled down somehow. The teacher looked warily at them, no matter, she can call the hospital later, if it's not true.she can distribute multiple detentions to them later. " Just go to your seat and introduce yourself" she ordered. Natsumi and Ayumi nodded and waited for the teacher to give their seating. " Ayumi Hikaru Ayame Hamasaki (haha..), sit next to Rukawa Kaede and Natsumi Ikusawa, your partner will be Yohei Mito." The teacher pointed. Natsumi frowned at having a guy as a partner but made her way to a seat near the edge of the class. Ayumi at the same time went to a seat at the back of the class. "hey! He's cute!" Ayumi eyed a raven-haired guy drooling on his table." But he's kinda gross" She wrinkled her nose as a particularly big drop of dribble came out of his mouth. Meanwhile, Natsumi was ignoring Yohei even as he tried to make conversation , not really ignoring but she just felt uncomfortable with a guy unless he was on MSN or something like that. She gave one-word answers and merely nodded to everything he said, looking away at intervals. Near the end of the class, it was time for Ayumi and Natsumi to go introduce themselves. .  
  
Ayumi took a deep breath and let it out in one sentence, " Yozeveryoneimayumifromtokyonicetomeetyouilikebasketballalotandlovestosleepih atemathstoookaysothanksalotforlistening" the class was blank for a minute figuring what she was saying. Natsumi rolled her eyes and poked Ayumi. Ayumi jumped and turned on her 360 watts smile, " Yoz! Im from Tokyo and I love basketball and sleeping..u will all know I hate maths and a whole lot of other subjects! Ummmm..okay that's all about me so thanks for listening!" Natsumi continued "For me, I'm from Hiroshima and I also like basketball and other stuff, oh and I play the piano too. That's it" and gave a weak smile. The class clapped and so the class ended promptly.  
  
After a few classes, Ayumi and Natsumi walked around the school together, " Do you think Aki is okay?" Ayumi worried a little, " Yep, she's built this way, nothing can get thru her thick head" Natsumi waved the topic away. "yeah ur rite" Ayumi nodded and they two continued walking until they reached the indoor basketball court. "woa." Ayumi whispered under her breath, " yeah..so unlike our old school" Natsumi looked around the gym, it was large and contained 1 whole basketball court and next to it a rack full of basketballs and there was 2 locker rooms, 1 for guys, another for girls. "Excuse me.." A hand tapped Natsumi softly on the shoulder, she jumped, taken aback, Ayumi swirled around quickly, she saw two girls behind them, 1 small and petite, rather pale and displaying a intelligent look. The other was chubby and giving a large grin, she had really short hair and had a 'im hyper" type of look. Ayumi eyed the two girls doubtfully, "yoz! I'm Ayumi Hikaru Ayame Hamasaki ( that's so long!) and dis is Nastumi Ikusawa, why are u two here?" Ayumi introduced Natsumi and herself. "oh, im Chiharu Makino and that girl is Misao Hisoka" The girl called Chiharu Makino nodded towards Misao, "and we're here to play basketball" "oh..we too, so lets play before lunch hour is over" Natsumi quickly took a basketball from the rack and took a shot. The ball went in neatly. "nice.." Chiharu complimented Natsumi, "thanks" Natsumi accepted and shot again, Ayumi too took another ball and shot, Misao and Chiharu got the hint and soon all 4 girls were taking shots silently, immersed in their own thoughts and basketball, den suddenly the door opened loudly and a racket could be heard outside, all 4 girls looked up, annoyed at being interrupted. The door crashed open and 1 big group of guys could be seen, " What are you all doing here!?!" Misao ,irritated, yelled at the guys, Ayumi and Natsumi gasped softly " you two know them?" Natsumi gestured to the guys, Misao sighed " who doesn't? this is the Shohoku basketball team, they always come here and chase us out" Chiharu didn't say anything, she was dreamily gazing at a guy who had a " can't be bothered" look and busy twirling a basketball on his finger. Ayumi and Nasumi didn't like them on instinct, they looked too arrogant for their own good, even for guys's standards. One particularly short guy stepped up, " Out girls! Its time for real basketball!" he announced. Ayumi and Natsumi just couldn't believe this, " What? who knows if u jerks can play basketball!" Ayumi shouted, and immediately regretted her words, afterall, they were the famous basketball team who beat Shoyo and lost to Kanian by 1 point. " Haha.girls!" The short guy scoffed at Ayumi, " girls? GIRLS??!? Like what's your problem? Wait, sorry, all guys who play basketball have this problem." Ayumi folded her arms. "WAT!" the short guy screeched, sounding like a girl. " you don't clean your ears that often you u?" Natsumi 'sympathetically' said. The short guy was boiling now and the two new girls causally turned around and continued shooting. " THAT'S IT! WE, THE SHOHOKU BASKETBALL TEAM CHALLENGE U TO A MATCH!!!!" Miyagi screamed.  
  
"ah!" Akiko sat up with a start, Then she looked around, strange, why was she here in a hospital? N why was nobody by her side holding her hand and praying for her!!! " hmpt! Im so not appreciated here!" she snorted, and looked around curiously, there was no one here, she glanced at her watch, AHHHH!!! It was 12.29!!! She's late! Akiko grabbed her uniform and bag on the chair and changed in a split second and ran out of the hospital.  
  
"fine!" Ayumi heatedly agreed in a temper. Natsumi glared at the guys, " After school, 5 on 5 ! agreed? Full court!" She stated the rules. " Now.get.out." Natsumi pronounced each word with coldly, making it clear she meant it or else... the guys for once got the hint, and cleared out quickly, but without a guy saying " you all need the practice anyway " whew..I never thought we could get them to move" Ayumi and Natsumi breathed a sigh of relief. Chiharu and Misao looked at them and Chiharu said cautiously " you two..CHALLLENGED THE GUYS TO A MATCH!?!" she ended screaming. Ayumi was fanning herself " yep, so?" , Natsumi merely looked bored and twirled a basketball around her finger, " we need 5, me, Ayumi, Chiharu, Misao..we need one more" Natsumi pondered " BUT.BUT!!! " Chiharu protested weakly. " how can we find one more?" Ayumi worried. Misao has been keeping quiet all this time just shrugged. Then the bell rang, " oops, gotta run!" Ayumi and Natsumi waved goodbye to Chiharu and Misao and ran off to their class. Chiahru stared after them, " what do you think of them?" Misao said finally. "I have no idea, they're really brave..or dumb" Chiharu answered. " we better go" Misao heard the bell ringing for the second time. Chiharu and Misao then made their way to class.  
  
"IM SO DUMB DUMB DUMB!!!" Akiko cursed herself while she was stuck in a traffic jam, the taxi-driver looked at her cautiously, " are u alright miss" he asked with concern. Akiko nodded and started talking animatedly with the taxi-driver about his job, kids, life, wife etc etc etc, and not noticing the time flying by.  
  
Natsumi quietly slipped into her seat next to Yohei. Ayumi sat down, glad of her seat at the back. The teacher haven't came yet, " so much for running to class." Ayumi thought with disgust. Natsumi was pretty near to Ayumi and two of them exchanged looks. The teacher finally came and started the lesson without delay. Feeling bored, Natsumi scribbled something on a note and passed it to Ayumi discreetly. Ayumi opened quickly, graceful for a distraction to this terminally boring lesson.  
  
|Im bored, tok 2 me! | |Haha..ur always like this, yep wats up? Anything lor..oh yah, after | |school lets stop by the hospital to see Aki sure! No prob! Wait! We | |can't! We got dat dumb match with the guys remember? Oh yah.I | |completely 4got bout that, Aki can wait lah . Haha.yep ur rite! So | |how r we going 2 defeat those egoistic morons??!?!! |  
  
Rukawa sleepily opened his eyes and saw his partner busy  
passing notes as usual, and at the corner of his eyes, he saw the  
sentence that his partner, wait, wats her name? Aoyama? Ayami?  
Whateva, its not like he cared., was writing. "ur never going to beat  
them" He stated flatly. Ayumi stared at them, amazed that he actually  
spoke. " Why do you care? Its not like u know how well they play?!"  
She shot back, not knowing Rukawa was part of the basketball team,  
Rukawa shrugged, why did he even bother to even try warning her, she  
didn't even appreciate it. Let her and her friends get trashed by the  
seniors. Ayumi ignored Rukawa and passed the note to Natsumi. Natsumi  
unfolded the crumpled note and looked at it thoughtfully. " from  
gossip, the players will be Miyagi, the team captain, Mitsui the MVP 3-  
pointer shooter, Rukawa, the super rookie, Aoshi, a new player but is  
a natural at it and Sakuragi. " Natsumi spoke out aloud, not knowing  
she did. Yohei glanced at Natsumi after he heard Sakuragi's name. "  
you know Sakuragi?" Yohei questioned Natsumi. Natsumi shook her head,  
" nope, just from gossip, its said that he is a idiot, falling every  
step and is a violent person" Yohei laughed " you'll get 2 like him  
once u get used to him" "you know Sakuragi?" Natsumi looked at yohei.  
"yeah, my best friend." Yohei confirmed. Natsumi inscribed on the note  
" Ayumi, the likely 5 will be Miyagi,Mitsui, Ruakwa, Aoshi and  
Sakuragi" Ayumi's reply came back promptly " WAIT! MY PARTNER????!?!  
THAT RUKAWA!?! " Natsumi nodded to Ayumi. Ayumi banged her head in her  
textbook, "he is in the basketball team!?!" she thought with despair.  
Rukawa looked at his partner again, Now what was his crazy partner  
doing now? He couldn't even get a good nap without her committing  
suicide. Suddenly Ayumi twirled around and faced him, " your in the  
basketball team, named Rukawa Kaede aka super rookie, rival of Akira  
Sendoh, in love with basketball and no other, height is 186cm, weight  
59kg, has a screaming group called the Rukawa Brigade ." She said. It  
wasn't a question, more like a confirmation. Rukawa nodded slightly.  
Ayumi sighed lightly and gave a bright smile " ur going to play  
against us?" She tilted her head slightly. Rukawa replied in a deadpan  
voice " if I have to' Ayumi merely looked away. Natsumi tried to  
ignore yohei but her curiosity got the better of her. " how is the  
basketball team like?" she asked 'innocently'. Yohei, not knowing  
about the match, gave a few details but not really important ones as  
he didn't know much coz he wasn't a part of the team. Natsumi actually  
found herself enjoying herself with a guy and having a decent  
conversation. Natsumi mostly insulted Yohei a lot and Yohei merely  
laughed and gave a teasing comment back and they two could argue for  
hours, neither willing to give in. They both got on really well and  
laughed together at each other's comments. Before they both knew it,  
school was over.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like a eternity to impatient  
Akiko, the taxi reached Shohoku High and after getting a discount from  
the driver for no reason, Akiko hopped out of the taxi and sped to the  
classroom. When she reached there, she found it empty.  
  
" You ready?" Ayumi asked Natsumi when they both where in  
the locker room changing into more comfortable attire, shorts and  
shirts. They were 1 hour early, figuring they could use the warm-up. "  
a little nervous I guess" Natsumi responded, pulling a loose and  
slightly over-sized shirt over her head. " Me too." Ayumi finished  
tying up her sports shoes and went out of the changing room. Natsumi  
followed shortly. " we need another girl." Ayumi remembered, " what  
are we waiting for? Lets go find a girl who can play!" Natsumi pulled  
Ayumi out of the basketball and into the places where students  
frequent after school. Ayumi approached a student and asked her " Do u  
want to play a match against the basketball team later?" The girl  
squealed " OHHH MYY GODDD!??!?? AGAINST RUKAWA-KUN!!! AHHHHH!!!" and  
fainted. Ayumi was really surprised by the reaction and wondered if  
there was anything mentally wrong with the girl and moved on to the  
next girl she could find. Natsumi was trying her luck with a sporty  
looking girl, " hi! Would u want to play a basketball match against  
the basketball team?" The girl looked at her with wide open eyes, "  
you mean against them?" she asked. "of course!" Natsumi flippantly  
answered. " No WAY!!! YOU WANNA DIE IZZIT?' the girl quickly ran out  
of view. After 45 minutes... " no luck.." Ayumi tiredly told Natsumi,  
" same here" Natsumi, equally exhausted, responded. "sigh.what's wrong  
with them!" Ayumi yelled. "forget it, lets just go back to the indoor  
basketball court and practice for a while, maybe it'll be a 4 on 4.."  
Natsumi tried to make the best of it. " Whatever.." Ayumi muttered,  
discouraged. The two girls made their way back to the basketball  
court. When they opened the gym door. A familiar face greeted  
them.."AKI!!!"  
  
Author's note~ hey all! What do you think?? Please please review! The  
way the story goes all depend on ur reviews! 


End file.
